millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Uzume/@comment-30683338-20170210052645/@comment-212.67.156.142-20170210113052
I'd say that most likely you dont even need all three units of these in single team - I have fully functional team with only Jerome as my UP generation. Sure, I have both Aria and Uzume, but I dont run them in my party (or not run them for anything else than global buff). If I know that some map will require 2nd soldier, I'll bring him for more control mixed with UP generation (rush stopping without any UP cost - in a way like multiblock valkyrie that you can generate some UPs and withdraw for an UP boost). Uzume on the other hand is pure late-game unit. Soldier power level can be diminished in the long maps, and you will be forced to withdraw him. Or his power level (ATK-wise or rush-clear wise) may be lackluster. Then you bring Uzume - if you dont need to stop an early game ramp up in unit quality but more constant / bigger rush of low-rank units, and you dont need to forward your game plan too fast. Because soldier will either get weak over the course of the game (and placing Heavy will be more benefitial to your power level), or he will consume unit map slot that you care about, or he will just be placed in the place that you want other unit to occupy, you will most likely withdraw him anyway. By placing Uzume you can place 'correct unit right from the start', have in general 'good enough UP generation' (that is - you wont end up with 200 UPs but will have all stuff you need in time), and her skill makes her the unit that loves longer maps, presumably with some kind of difficulty spike (so her skill makes even bigger deal & she has a time to set up her skill to do so). It is Lucille vs Kerry kind of example. Lucille offers more 'value' (more 'strength') in your team, while Kerry is an 'tempo' option - that will help you to transition into your other late game units. There are maps that purely focus on quick ramp, full zerg rush, attrition warfare or boss battle (possibly combined with all three previous options). Quick ramp = enemies get tough quickly => Soldier is good as it ramps out your answers as wwell Full Zerg Rush = full on instant challange that soldier can be not enough (unless overleveled etc.) => units like Monks, Uzume/Shuka, early AWed Spica or some cheap blacks with great skills with init one Attrition Warfare = Total Domination map or some of the top tier X/G event maps - these are the maps where things slowly ramp out most of the time, but at some point some kind of super heavy boss marches through, some flanking units require you to place & withdraw archer on the side etc. They often fight your team size or value in your team rather than your tempo. There are maps desigend so Lich wanders around a map and kills your stuff, but you are forced to throw units at his side to snipe other units etc. => these maps often encourage having more units - sometimes healers (~3), sometimes duelists etc., and if often challanges your entire team lineup - some maps really require 10-12+ units to be placed around the map Boss Battle = or in more general 'difficulty spike' - it is when you need as much concentrated firepower as possible, when the goal of the mission is to get ready for this phase to start. Getting to the hard part isn't that hard most of the time, having right setup and composition in time is more difficult one (having Anya with skill / Cellia with skill / Heavy with skill etc. is the answer). There are presumably more categories like this that one could define (and all of them are not mutually exclusive), but this is the basic deal. There is a clear difference between Total Domination maps and some of the most tough tempo-based maps (like early Spirit Rescue before you overlevel them). Some of the categories are used more often, and some of them are used more rarely, but the goal a lot of the players is to be able to face most of the challanges first, and rest of the challanges later (male-only map may be example of something like that. You raise Spica because she is OP, and then you raise Stray because you need to cover the niche of male-only maps etc.) There are units that their entire thing is to be niche, and they dont find their way into 90% of the maps, and other units are clearly better choice - Anya is IMO one of the best example of the units that noone would call 'gamebreaking' as there are dozens of tempo maps that will kill you before you will be even able to place her, but noone would say that she is pointless/underpowered. Her entire niche is about boss fighting and she is really good at it. Units like Rita, Uzume, Solano, Waltz, are IMO good examples of niche units. They have one job and they do it well. Using them in your main/blind team would be most likely problematic (especially using all of them lul), and the point of these units is not to compete with more general units. One could say that Uzume is more edgy Aria xd